Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas
Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas is an hour-long Sesame Street Christmas special, that first aired on HBO on November 25, 2016. The special was taped during the week of June 13th and features guest stars Audra McDonald, Zosia Mamet, and Jim Gaffigan (as Santa Claus). The special will be adapted into a storybook for release in September 2017.Running Press listing Official Description Once Upon a Sesame Christmas opens with the lyrical number “Holiday Lights,” a musical glimpse into the homes of Sesame Street families celebrating winter holidays, and unfolds into a fanciful bedtime story that brings the past alive. After a day of holiday fun, while being tucked into bed on Christmas Eve, Elmo asks, “Why do we leave cookies out for Santa?" As his father spins a tale about a dreary Sesame Street of yesteryear, a place so unfriendly not even Santa Claus would visit, viewers are transported to a period-perfect 19th-century city neighborhood, with characters in authentic hand-sewn costumes, but marked by unkindness and a serious lack of holiday spirit. Luckily, Elmo’s great-great-great-grandmonster moves into the neighborhood with the best of intentions and endless good will, gradually winning over the unhappy citizens and bringing kindness and cheer to Sesame Street once and for all.Press release posted at TVLine.com Songs *"Holiday Lights" *"Let Santa Know We're Here" *"Two is You and Me" *"Deck the Halls" *"It's All About Kindness" Characters Muppets: :Big Bird, Grover, Ernie, Bert, Rosita, Elmo, Louie, Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Count von Count, Oscar the Grouch, Two-Headed Monster, Mr. Johnson, Becky, Holly, Elf Background Muppets: :Baby Bear, Curly Bear, Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Zoe, Telly Monster, Gladys the Cow, Anything Muppets, AM Monsters, Grouches Humans: :Alan, Nina Cast Cast *Alan Muraoka as Alan *Suki Lopez as Nina *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird & Oscar Special Guest Stars *Jim Gaffigan as Santa Claus *Audra McDonald as Caroler *Zosia Mamet as Bella Sesame Street Muppet Performers :Pam Arciero, Billy Barkhurst, Jennifer Barnhart, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Frankie Cordero, Ryan Dillon, Jamie Donmoyer, Liz Hara, Christopher Hayes, Eric Jacobson, Haley Jenkins, Kathleen Kim, Tim Lagasse, Spencer Lott, Lara MacLean, Andrew Moriarty, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel 19th Century / Present Day Extras :Xavier Hall, Aubrey Quinn, Nicholas Low, Rosa Salvatierra, Leah Horowitz-Stuart, Kolette Tetlow, Julius Thomas III, Jahi Winston Credits *Executive Producer: Brown Johnson *Directed by Matt Vogel *Associate Directors: Ken Diego and Leslie Williams *Head Writer: Ken Scarborough *Writer: Geri Cole *The Jim Henson Company NY Creature Shop: Erin Slattery Black, Ben Duroucher, Michelle Hickey, Doug James, Ariella Knight, Joseph Kovacs, Rollie Krewson, Kari Love, Lara MacLean, Anney Ozar, Constance Peterson, Katie Rusek, Whitney Thayne, Polly Smith, Jason Weber *Henson Production: Melissa Creighton, Jonathan Ehrich, Joseph Roddy *Music Director: Bill Sherman *Music Director - (Arrangements and Orchestrations): Joe Fiedler *Music Director - (Vocals): Paul Rudolph *Music Coordinator: Colleen Darnall *Music Copyist: Joe Fiedler *Sesame Street Band: Randy Cohen, Michael Croiter, John Deley, Doug Derryberry, Joe Fiedler, Rob Jost, Kenny Rampton, Bill Sherman *Composers: Eli Bolin, Joe Fiedler, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende, Bill Sherman, Carter Bays, Craig Thompson, Paul Rudolph *"Holiday Lights" Lyrics Written by Molly Boylan *Costume Designer: Brian Hemesath *Production Designer: David Gallo *Sound Effects Editor/Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland Gallery OnceSSXMas14.jpeg OnceSSXmas12.jpg OnceSSXmas13.jpg OnceSSXmas02.jpg OnceSSXmas04.jpg OnceSSXmas09.jpg OnceSSXmas01.jpg OnceSSXmas03.jpg OnceSSXmas05.jpg OnceSSXmas08.jpg OnceSSXmas11.jpg OnceSSXmas06.jpg OnceSSXmas10.jpg OnceSSXmas07.jpg Behind the scenes File:SS-2016-Xmas-1.jpg|Zosia Mamet and the Muppets File:SS-2016-Xmas-11.jpg|Zosia Mamet and the Muppets File:SS-2016-Xmas-9.jpg|Zosia Mamet and the Muppets File:SS-2016-Xmas-7.jpg|The Muppets and Audra McDonald on the set File:SS-2016-Xmas-2.jpg.jpg|Audra McDonald and Elmo File:SS-2016-Xmas-5.jpg|Jim Gaffigan and Elmo File:SS-2016-Xmas-3.jpg.jpg|Jim Gaffigan as Santa File:SS-2016-Xmas-6.jpg|Santa and Cookie Monster File:SS-2016-Xmas-4.jpg|Audra McDonald and the Muppets File:SS-2016-Xmas-10.jpg|Zosia Mamet on set File:SS-2016-Xmas-8.jpg|Zosia Mamet and the Muppets Sources External links *Christmas Specials Wiki: *Boomerang video #1 *Boomerang video #2 *Boomerang video #3 Category:Sesame Street Specials Category:Christmas Productions